


Plano

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multichapter, Sequel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt se considerava uma pessoa racional, ele fazia planos e tentava ao máximo segui-los. O problema é que nem sempre as coisas saíam como o Witcher planejava. Na verdade elas raramente saíam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contrato

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulos, de novo. Mas só porque tenho a impressão que se escrever de uma vez só vai ficar longa e cansativa, sei lá.  
> Não tenho previsão de quantos capítulos serão e vou manter as tags de casal fora dali até quando achar conveniente. Sou sacana mesmo. 
> 
> Pequenos spoilers de side-quests de Witcher 3, mas suponho que se você não jogou e não quer spoiler... Você não procura fanfics pra ler, né?

Para um Witcher existia sempre uma vantagem em tempos de guerra: nunca faltava trabalho.

Não precisava passar de um vilarejo a outro para procurar contratos, os quadros de aviso sempre tinham uma ou duas coisas sobre pessoas desaparecidas e monstros que precisavam ser exterminados por acabarem com a plantação ou impedirem os homens de ir caçar. Carniçais então... Geralt tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tivera de se livrar dessas criaturas nos últimos tempos. Enfrentá-los estava começando a virar uma rotina.

Por isso quando ele pegou aquele contrato para descobrir que tipo de criatura estava atacando a estrada usada pelos mercadores que supriam o exercito Geralt estava esperando encontrar apenas mais algumas dessas criaturas, talvez um urso ou um pequeno grupo de Nekkers, eram criaturas comuns naquela região.

Cavalgou tão rápido quando a égua podia aguentar que fizesse, disposto a não perder muito da luz do sol por demorar na estrada. Caçar a noite era um pouco mais difícil, mesmo para um Witcher, e ele preferia não ter mais uma preocupação na cabeça se tivesse que lidar com essas feras.

Não foi difícil encontrar o local onde o último carregamento tinha se perdido. A carroça tinha saído da estrada, mas ainda estava suficientemente visível, e ele desceu da égua com um movimento rápido, golpeando-a na parte traseira para que continuasse andando e se afastasse. O cheiro pútrido no ar era suficiente para dar ao Witcher a certeza que não seria tão fácil conseguir examinar aquela cena de acidente, mas a confirmação veio logo como um grunhido feroz.

Três carniçais apareceram entre o que restou dos corpos, mercadorias e da carroça. As garras afiadas preparadas para o ataque, as bocas de dentes afiados e amarelados arregaçadas, exalando o bafo típico de criaturas que se alimentavam de cadáveres. O maior deles avançou para cima do Witcher, disposto a conseguir um pouco de carne fresca.

Geralt levou à mão as costas e puxou a espada de prata de sua bainha, dando um pulo para trás a tempo de evitar a primeira investida da criatura, agilmente golpeando-a com a lamina de prata com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, rasgando a pele apodrecida e deixando o sangue imundo jorrar ao abrir a área do lado do pescoço até metade das costas da criatura, que caiu no chão no segundo seguinte.

As outras duas usaram esse momento para atacar e Geralt as repeliu com a ajuda do Sinal **Quen** , atordoando-as por um breve instante quando a energia protetora ao redor dele explodiu, dando um segundo de vantagem, que ele usou bem. Pulou em cima do que estava mais próximo, aprisionando-o no chão ao enfiar a espada no mesmo, sentindo-a se chocar com o chão ao atravessá-lo. O urro de dor da criatura foi longo e fez os pássaros das árvores mais próximas voarem, mas o Witcher nem esperou até o final do mesmo para conceder ao carniçal restante o mesmo destino.

Geralt deteve-se um momento para recuperar o fôlego após todo aquele exercício, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer som ao redor, certificando-se que não seria atacado pelas costas por qualquer outra criatura restante, mas só ouvia os sons distantes de pequenos animais. Assim sendo ele voltou a guardar a espada, dando uma boa olhada ao redor, enquanto as fendas de seus olhos amarelados parecia aumentar um pouco.

Vendo as marcas no chão o Witcher conseguia ter uma boa ideia de como a carroça tinha saído da estrada, de uma forma bastante brusca, e bastou ajoelhar-se perto de um dos corpos no chão para ter uma boa ideia do estrago feito pelos carniçais, além de determinar um tempo aproximado da morte, ou quando as feridas foram feitas. Isso foi a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção do Witcher.

Aos olhos de um observador comum aquilo teria sido apenas mais um trágico acidente envolvendo seres humanos e monstros, mas Geralt de Rivia não era um observador comum. Estava a tempo demais naquela vida para deixar passar alguns detalhes, como uma parte de uma flecha enfiada no corpo de uma das vítimas. A ponta parecia ter se partido quando alguém removeu a flecha.

Um olhar mais atento a cena deixava óbvia a ausência de flechas ao redor, embora pudesse ver claramente as marcas deixadas pelas pontas de flechas na madeira da carroça. Não foram os monstros a tirar a carroça da estrada, os carniçais apenas foram atraídos pelo cheiro dos cadáveres, o que explicava porque todas as mordidas e arranhões não apresentavam sangue coagulado, indicando que os caniçais tinham iniciado o banquete com as vítimas já mortas.

O Witcher suspirou de forma desanimada. Aquele trabalho certamente não valeria o preço que tinha cobrado se agora além de matar monstros ele tivesse de descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo ali e confrontar os responsáveis. Era difícil manter a neutralidade típica dos Witchers quando ficava em situações daquele tipo. Às vezes Geralt sentia que estava realmente ficando velho para lidar com aquele tipo de coisa.

Respirando fundo e colocando-se no meio da clareira o Witcher olhou ao redor, seus sentidos sobrenaturais buscando por qualquer coisa que indicasse a direção que os responsáveis por aquilo tinham tomado. Alguns galhos quebrados não pareciam o suficiente, por isso foi se afastando a passo lento, até que percebesse pegadas. Grandes o suficiente para pertencerem a homens adultos, mas leves como as de crianças.

Geralt só conhecia um tipo de criatura que tinha passos leves e usavam arcos e flechas para abater seus inimigos. Ele já tinha a certeza do que enfrentaria quando seguiu aquelas pegadas, passando por um grupo de Afogadores no meio do caminho, detendo-se na outra margem do rio. Mesmo a distância pôde perceber o som da corda de um arco sendo esticada, sabia que já estava na mira de uma flecha. O que ele fez foi encarar o ponto exato onde sabia que o elfo estava, no topo de uma árvore próxima.

— Mais um passo e terá outro buraco na cabeça, dh'oine. O que quer aqui? Fale!  
— Preciso falar com seu comandante. É importante.  
— Não confio em você. 

Um breve sorriso sarcástico tomou os lábios do Witcher por um momento, enquanto cruzava os braços e esperava. Era de conhecimento de muita gente que Witchers eram capazes de desviar flechas com a espada, mas naquela curta distância ele não estava disposto a tentar a sorte, a chance de fracassar era grande demais. Tentar não se mostrar agressivo era uma tática mais segura, se é que algo podia ser considerado seguro ao negociar com elfos naqueles tempos difíceis.

— Suspeitei que fosse o caso quando o vi apontando o arco pra mim. Ainda me tem na sua mira e não costumo fazer coisas burras, eu garanto.    
— Vou ter garantia quando me entregar suas armas. Vamos, as espadas. Solte-as, e eu te levarei a Vernossiel.  
— Está bem. Mostre o caminho.

Pouco a pouco a mão foi afrouxando no arco, até que a corda não estivesse mais esticada, mas não o soltou por completo. Pulou da árvore alta em que estava e, ficando a frente do Witcher, tomou o cinto com as duas espadas que lhe foi oferecido, depois guiou-o para o espaço que estavam usando como acampamento, um pouco mais para dentro da floresta.

O Witcher podia sentir a tensão no ar enquanto seguia o elfo. Havia mais de um arco apontado pra ele quando finalmente chegou ao ponto em que o líder aguardava. Cruzou os braços, olhando os homens ao redor que estavam esperando que fizesse qualquer tolice para terem uma desculpa para matá-lo, e por último olhou para frente, onde havia um homem de costas, que ele julgou que fosse o líder.

Mas o homem se afastou, deixando entrar no campo de visão do Witcher uma bela mulher trajando uma pesada cota de malha por cima de um vestido vermelho e sujo pelo tempo e pela vida na floresta, carregando uma aljava cheia nas costas e com o arco logo ao lado. O rosto tinha aquela beleza natural aos elfos, com as tatuagens que pareciam ter qualquer significado naquele grupo. Geralt evitou demonstrar surpresa.

\- Um Vatt'ghern? Estranho. Nenhum monstro nos perturba.

Certamente um Witcher não era algo que ela esperasse encontrar no acampamento dela, mas o que devia parecer mais preocupante era o fato dele ter conseguido chegar até ali. Não devia ser a ideia de um Witcher de um passeio no parque. A desconfiança dela era óbvia, o que não significava que fosse visível. Ela tinha a confiança típica dos elfos, mantendo o rosto erguido e uma postura despreocupada. Ela sabia que estava no controle e que um Witcher desarmado pouco poderia fazer contra meia dúzia de elfos bem armados.

— Não lhes perturba, mas os Redanianos estão certos de que há algo na floresta e me contrataram para matar o que quer que fosse.  
— Bem, eles estão enganados. Não é a primeira vez. Não há monstros aqui, o seu trabalho está feito.

Geralt passou o olhar ao redor lentamente, como se calculando o risco. Estava cercado e embora fosse habilidoso em batalha certamente não o era o suficiente para lidar com todos aqueles elfos sozinho, acabaria morto com uma ou duas flechas. Lutar não era uma opção naquele momento, por isso ele cruzou os braços, enquanto encarava a comandante dos elfos, como se não se intimidasse pela situação.

— Não é um jogo. Homens morreram.

O Witcher preferia não ter de lutar contra não humanos sempre que possível, afinal já tivera muitos aliados que eram elfos ou anões, e lembrava claramente de alguém o informando que teve um grande amigo que era um vampiro, antes de perder a memória. De muitos defeitos que Geralt pudesse possuir a hipocrisia certamente não estava entre eles.

— Soldados morreram. Soldados de Radovid, servindo ao homem que atormenta os Aen Seidhe do Mar Grande às Montanhas Azuis. Soldados que fizeram massacres, torturaram os nossos irmãos, estupraram as nossas irmãs. Não chorarei por eles.

Talvez ela sentisse como se a paciência estivesse sendo testada, porque se aproximou do Witcher, sem perder aquela postura altiva, mas com um quê de agressividade. O ódio pelos soldados Redanianos era óbvio em cada palavra.

— E não vamos parar de atacar os transportes. Precisamos comer, como você. Então, tem uma escolha. Vá embora agora e esqueça o que viu, ou morra.

Não havia dúvidas sobre a veracidade daquela ameaça. Os homens ao redor estavam atentos, mãos firmes nas espadas e arcos, só esperando pela decisão do Witcher, que permaneceu de braços cruzados, os olhos dourados fixos na elfa.

— Faça como quiser. Não vou me meter.  
— Devolvam as coisas dele. 

Quase imediatamente o som dos elfos soltando vagarosamente as cordas dos arcos chegou aos ouvidos sensíveis de Geralt. Sabia que agora não estava mais na mira de ninguém, o que o permitiu relaxar um pouco. O elfo que recolhera suas espadas prontamente devolveu o cinto com ambas e Geralt tomou seu tempo colocando-o de volta, afivelando de forma que as espadas ficassem na posição ideal para que eles as retirasse da bainha quando fosse necessário.

— Deem a ele algo dos transportes. Decisões sábias devem ser recompensadas.  
— O que tinha, exatamente, na carroça de suprimentos?  
— Armas, comida e medicamentos. O suficiente para um tempo, teremos de procurar nossas próprias ervas em breve.

O olhar dela baixou para o chão por um momento. Geralt via no olhar dela o mesmo que vira em tantas pessoas naqueles tempos difíceis: dor e medo. O sofrimento de quem não tem certeza se seus entes queridos serão capazes de sobreviver por muito mais tempo. Um sentimento que o Witcher podia compreender, já tinha visto muita gente morrer. Já tinha visto elfos morrerem de formas terríveis, pelos motivos mais diversos, e a guerra não ajudava em nada aquelas criaturas que já tinham sofrido tanto.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer?

O olhar dela se ergueu imediatamente, surpresa com o oferecimento de ajuda. Naqueles tempos difíceis era muito raro que alguém estendesse a mão para os elfos, mesmo dentro da espécie as coisas pareciam difíceis, mas ali estava alguém disposto a ajudar.

Por um longo minuto ela não disse nada, e então os olhos dela pareceram clarear, como se estivesse percebendo qualquer coisa no Witcher que não estava ali antes. Ela deu um passo a frente, olhando mais atentamente aqueles olhos felinos, a cicatriz no rosto e, por fim, o medalhão de lobo.

— Você é aquele a quem chamam de Lobo Branco, não é? Geralt de Rivia?

O Witcher apenas assentiu ao questionamento. Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que seria reconhecido por alguém, fosse por algo que tinha feito, fosse pelas histórias contadas por Dandelion. Era realmente raro que não fosse reconhecido por alguém.

— Vou aceitar a sua ajuda. Temos alguém gravemente ferido... Deveríamos buscar algumas ervas que crescem do outro lado do lago, mas o número de afogadores tornou difícil chegar até lá e não temos flechas para desperdiçar com eles. Será que poderia ir até lá colher as ervas?

Geralt considerou por um momento. Um bando de afogadores não costumava ser o suficiente para deixá-lo intimidado, por isso a ideia de enfrentá-los não parecia um problema na hora. Sair para procurar ervas para outra pessoa também não era nenhuma novidade, já fizera coisas mais estranhas por dinheiro, ou para ajudar alguém. Então ele apenas assentiu. Aquilo era fácil e não deveria demorar muito. Por isso o Witcher partiu na direção indicada, sem olhar para trás, disposto a concluir aquela tarefa o mais rápido que pudesse.

Afinal, Geralt ainda precisaria voltar para falar com o contratante e achar uma boa desculpa para a situação. Duvidava que receberia qualquer tipo de recompensa ao voltar sem a cabeça de um monstro como troféu, o que não era exatamente um problema, mas não sabia se o contratante acreditaria que tinha eliminado alguma coisa ou se mandaria outros em seu lugar. Aqueles elfos não estariam seguros por muito tempo.

Isso pareceu um motivo melhor para se apressar. Quanto mais cedo conseguisse aquelas ervas e eles cuidassem dos feridos, mais cedo eles podiam partir para um lugar que parecesse mais seguro. Não que ele achasse que existia realmente um lugar seguro para elfos naquele mundo, atualmente.

Não quando o ódio contra tudo que não era humano parecia cada vez mais forte.Logo não restariam magos e feiticeiras para que os homens de Radovid queimassem na fogueira, ai seria a vez de anões e elfos. A guerra era o menor dos problemas para aqueles que não eram humanos.

Geralt sabia que um dia ele também teria de se preocupar com as fogueiras. Um dia os Witchers não seriam mais necessários e, uma vez que já não eram mais humanos devido às mutações, seriam caçados e eliminados também. Geralt já se sentia uma relíquia do passado.

Aproximou-se do local em que as plantas cresciam e viu como imediatamente quatro afogadores se viraram para olhá-lo. O sangue manchava as bocas de dentes afiados e as garras, os restos de um corpo de monstro jogado na margem. Com a expressão indiferente o Lobo Branco levou a mão às costas, puxando a lamina de prata de sua bainha e colocando-se em posição quando três dos afogadores investiram de uma vez só.

Pulou para o lado, evitando o golpe de forma graciosa, e decapitou o primeiro Afogador antes de investir contra os outros dois. Não foi uma luta tão difícil, mas não saiu ileso também. Um dos Afogadores o atacara por trás e isso resultava em um braço machucado. Nada que não pudesse lidar.

Respirou fundo por um instante e aproximou-se do corpo parcialmente destroçado na margem, perto das plantas que precisaria. Ajoelhou-se e reconheceu facilmente um Nekker guerreiro. Criaturas que andavam em bandos e podiam ser relativamente inteligentes, o Witcher já encontrara alguns capazes de criar armadilhas simples para tirar viajantes da estrada. 

Levou a mão a cintura, retirando dali uma faca de caça bem afiada, girando-a entre os dedos de maneira habilidosa antes de usá-la para decapitar o Nekker. Segurou a cabeça por alguns momentos, certificando-se que estava em um estado que não revelasse que não tinha sido ele a matá-lo, depois deixou de lado.

Pegou a maior quantidade de pervas possível, enfiou tudo no alforje e assoviou para chamar Plotka, que apareceu de algum lugar entre as árvores e parou ao lado dele, permitindo que o Witcher prendesse na lateral da sela a cabeça do Nekker, como um troféu, e montasse para que voltassem todo o caminho até o acampamento dos elfos. Talvez acabasse ficando um pouco por ali, só o tempo suficiente para cuidar do próprio machucado e convencer aqueles elfos teimosos a saírem dali.

Parecia um bom plano na hora.

 


	2. Jornada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O mesmo aviso do capítulo anterior. Spoilers de side-quests do The Witcher 3, citações a outras quests, principais ou não.  
> Obvias alterações no rumo de algumas quests pra tentar tecer a história que eu tinha em mente, que continua não tendo exatamente uma previsão de capítulos.
> 
> Eu só finalizei o Witcher 3 uma vez, por isso tem detalhes que eu simplesmente não lembro ou, ao menos, não estão tão claros na minha mente. Por isso peço perdão se deixar passar alguma coisa, estou me esforçando pra não deixar muitas pontas soltas. Obviamente muitas coisas aqui estarão refletindo as minhas escolhas no 2 e no 3, portanto podem parecer estranhas para quem fez escolhas diferentes.
> 
> Também peço desculpas para qualquer criatura com nome não traduzido para o português (Exceto Witcher, que eu não vou chamar de bruxo e PONTO). Tem bicho que eu simplesmente não lembro o nome em português na hora. ;_; Aceito correções nos comentários.

Os planos de Geralt de Rivia raramente davam certo. Se o destino realmente existia este não devia ter muita simpatia por ele.

Retornar ao acampamento dos elfos não tinha sido uma tarefa difícil, na verdade o caminho foi percorrido rapidamente pela égua. O problema é que o braço machucado estava doendo mais do que seria normal, o que indicava que mais uma vez tinha subestimado um inimigo. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter tomado a poção da andorinha antes de entrar em combate com os afogadores.

Com um suspiro mal humorado e soltando um palavrão baixinho o Witcher desceu de sua montaria próximo a fogueira no meio do acampamento dos elfos, buscando pela comandante com o olhar e não a encontrando. Respirou mais profundamente, apurando um pouco os sentidos, e ouviu a voz dela vinda de uma das tendas maiores, dirigindo-se para lá imediatamente, afastando o tecido que cobria a entrada.

Estava escuro lá dentro, mas não o suficiente para que alguém não conseguisse ver o que tinha ali dentro. Três camas improvisadas no chão, mas apenas uma delas ocupada por alguém. Um corpo tremendo debaixo das cobertas, um rosto quase completamente oculto por um pano que lhe cobria a testa, provavelmente com água para baixar a temperatura. A comandante dos elfos estava sentada ao lado do ferido, com expressão de preocupação, demorando um momento ainda a perceber a aproximação do Witcher.

— Parece que os afogadores deram trabalho.  
— Só um pouco. Mas consegui o que você me pediu. É pra ele?

Os olhos felinos passaram pela figura deitada a frente dela. Não conseguia ver quase nada do elfo, mas era fácil presumir que fosse um companheiro, um subordinado. Ela apenas assentiu em resposta, esticando a mão como se esperasse imediatamente pelas ervas. Não foi preciso mais do que isso para que Geralt as oferecesse.

Enquanto ela juntava aquilo aos demais ingredientes para produzir um remédio o Witcher sentou-se afastado, se dedicando a preparar algo para seu próprio ferimento. Uma poção resolveria mais rápido o problema, mas cobraria o seu preço. Não podia correr o risco de sentir a letargia da poção quando estivesse na estrada, ou de sair por ai com as veias no rosto visíveis, uma palidez cadavérica e o olhar vidrado, poderia acabar assustando alguém. Andorinha definitivamente não era uma opção naquele momento.

Uma pasta para cobrir o ferimento, uma refeição e um pouco de meditação antes de pegar a estrada pareciam uma opção melhor. Preparou a pasta, aplicou-a no ferimento e enfaixou com as poucas bandagens que trouxera consigo, depois comeu um pouco de pão e carne que trouxera consigo, sem emitir nenhum som ou olhar demais para a comandante. Não tinha intenção de interromper os cuidados dela com o ferido.

Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio, despertando-o do breve período de meditação, quase uma hora depois.

— Porque está nos ajudando?  
— Eu não sei.

A resposta do Witcher foi sincera, mas pareceu confundi-la. Talvez essa fosse a primeira vez que ela ficava diante de um Witcher e havia algo que as lendas muitas vezes esqueciam de mencionar sobre estes, em especial sobre Geralt de Rivia: nem sempre havia um motivo por trás de ações. Às vezes eles seguiam certos caminhos só porque algo os levava até lá, sem ter qualquer objetivo pré-determinado.

Ele estava tentando evitar escolher um lado naquele caos que o mundo tinha se tornado. Vesemir tinha dito que os Witcher da _Escola do Lobo_ deveriam estar do lado dos **Reinos do Norte** na guerra, mas Geralt não sentia a menor vontade de ajudar a Redania se pudesse evitar. Radovid definitivamente não era o tipo de rei que ele tinha vontade de apoiar, e isso vindo de alguém que estivera ao lado de Foltest quando ele criou uma guerra para chegar a seus filhos bastardos devia significar alguma coisa.

Geralt tinha lutado por Saskia pouco mais de seis meses atrás e agora sabia que o Alto Aedirn tinha caído pouco tempo depois diante da invasão de Nilfgaard. Ele tinha lutado por anões e elfos livres, mas não por ser uma pessoa idealista. Era só o caminho onde ele tinha ido parar na época. O caminho que o tornara aliado de Iorveth, tudo o que passaram para que Saskia pudesse se tornar Rainha, tudo que deu errado depois. Tudo que Geralt passou até finalmente conseguir chegar ao local onde poderia enfrentar o Assassino de Reis, Letho de Gulet.

Tinha sido por causa de Letho que Geralt tinha percorrido aquele caminho. Qualquer participação naquela guerra de humanos e não humanos fora apenas fruto de seu desejo de limpar o próprio nome, capturar o verdadeiro assassino de Foltest, como cometera o erro de prometer a Vernon Roche que faria. Uma promessa que falhara em cumprir ao deixar Letho partir, ileso.

— Já ouvi muitas lendas e baladas sobre você, mas parece que a verdade é ainda mais estranha do que a ficção.

Geralt não respondeu, simplesmente por não saber se aquilo deveria ser levado como uma ofensa ou algum tipo muito estranho de elogio. Não que fizesse muita diferença, não tinha sentimentos o bastante para ofender-se à toa. Sendo assim o Lobo Branco apenas encolheu os ombros, antes de abandonar sua posição de meditação e levantar-se, recolocando as espadas nas costas. Era hora de partir, não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo.

O ferido na cama pareceu se mover e prontamente a comandante se inclinou para frente para garantir que o lenço úmido não sairia de seu lugar. Geralt não olhou para trás, sabendo que era hora de deixar aquela mulher cuidar de seus próprios problemas. Já tinha feito mais do que deveria ao aceitar buscar aquelas ervas sem ganhar nada em troca. Era quase como quebrar o código.

— Quando seus soldados melhorarem, parta daqui o mais rápido que puder. Não existe nenhuma garantia que vão acreditar em mim, podem enviar uma patrulha para confirmar se a área é segura.  
— Se eles vierem, estaremos prontos para eles. Va Fail, Vatt'ghern.

O Witcher quase sorriu. A teimosia dos elfos era algo que ele nunca deixaria de achar engraçado e, ao que parecia, era uma característica da espécie, mas aquela ali era particularmente obstinada. O fazia se lembrar um pouco de Iorveth, com a pequena diferença que o Witcher tinha quase certeza que se encostasse um dedo nela com segundas intenções teria a mão arrancada, no mínimo.

O pensamento o fez sorrir. Tinha que admitir que ansiava por uma oportunidade de encontrar Iorveth novamente, se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Não ouvira nada sobre ele em suas viagens, tampouco sobre Saskia. Imaginava que se o maior terrorista dentre os não humanos fosse morto à notícia correria aos quatro ventos e muitas pessoas comemorariam. A ausência de comemorações deixava nela o sentimento de esperança. Aquele esquilo deveria estar em algum lugar, escondido, esperando e tramando um jeito de ter o Alto Aedirn de volta.

Mesmo devagar não demorou tanto para que Geralt chegasse novamente à ponte onde o homem que o contratara para aquela tarefa estava esperando-o. O soldado pareceu aliviado em vê-lo inteiro e prontamente lançou um olhar de desgosto para a cabeça que o Witcher trazia na mão, dando um pulo para trás e praguejando quando Geralt jogou-a aos pés dele.

— Mas que merda é essa?!  
— Um Nekker Guerreiro. Geralmente eles andam em bando, não são criaturas muito fortes, mas tem uma inteligência considerável. Atacam qualquer coisa que entre em seus territórios ou mecha com um de seus irmãos, um bando deles tira uma carroça da estrada facilmente. Encontrei vários deles perto dos suprimentos, e os corpos dos soldados.

Os olhos do soldado passaram da face indiferente do Witcher para a cabeça cinzenta jogada a seus pés. Aquilo parecia uma história bem impressionante, difícil de acreditar, mas quem era ele para discutir com um profissional? Se o Witcher dizia, aquilo deveria ser verdade. Ele nada entendia de monstros para discutir com um mestre no assunto. Ao menos o problema parecia ter sido resolvido. O quartel-mestre só tinha exigido uma prova de que o Witcher tinha concluído a tarefa e a cabeça de uma fera era prova mais que suficiente.

— Está bem, você cumpriu com o acordo. Aqui está a recompensa. Agora suma daqui!

A bolsa de ouro e o passe que dava a Geralt o direito de cruzar o Pontar quando bem entendesse foram jogados nas mãos do Witcher tão rápido que o soldado parecia ter medo de encostar nele e pegar qualquer doença. Acostumado a esse tipo de reação o Witcher não disse nada, guardando a bolsinha de ouro e pegando as rédeas da égua para guiá-la pela ponte e finalmente cruzar para o outro lado. Estava na hora de deixar aquelas terras pantanosas e fedendo a cadáver e partir para Novigrad. Talvez conseguisse finalmente alguma notícia sobre Ciri por lá.

Ou mais problemas, a julgar pela forma que os soldados o olhavam enquanto cruzava para o outro lado do rio. Os soldados redanianos certamente não achavam que tinham qualquer motivo para mostrar simpatia por um Witcher; mutantes deviam pertencer à mesma classe de feiticeiras e outras criaturas não humanas, portanto aos olhos dos redanianos o lugar dele era na fogueira.

Geralt era particularmente bom em ignorar os olhares de desprezo, algumas vezes cantarolando baixo uma canção qualquer enquanto guiava a égua até um ponto em que pudesse montar nela e desaparecer pela estradinha de terra que o levaria a algum lugar.

Consultou o mapa algumas vezes, mais de uma vez tendo de distanciar-se da trilha principal para ajudar alguém que gritava por socorro, ou abater uma fera atrevida que tivesse tentado abocanhar Plotka quando ele passava. Nunca era fácil chegar de um lugar a outro quando no meio haviam florestas pouco exploradas, e em tempo de guerra era ainda pior. Necrófagos ficavam mais dispostos a andar por ai, já que sempre havia carne fresca.

Mas as coisas não ficaram mais fáceis quando Geralt chegou a Novigrad. Mais de uma vez ele pensou que preferia grifos, tordos, wyverns e outras criaturas que encontrara na estrada à aqueles Caçadores de Bruxas e seguidores do Fogo Eterno que se divertiam em ameaçar, intimidar ou queimar em praça pública tudo aquilo que fosse minimamente diferente.

Chegar na praça e ver uma multidão aplaudindo e se divertindo enquanto uma feiticeira e um dúplice eram queimados na fogueira tinha sido perturbador. O Witcher tinha presenciado muitas coisas em suas jornadas, havia aprendido que os humanos muitas vezes não eram melhores do que os monstros que era pago para matar, mas isso estava ficando cada dia pior. Naquele ritmo não era uma profecia ou uma geada eterna que aquelas pessoas deveriam temer, mas sim a escuridão que seus corações corrompidos acabaria por atrair.

Ele não estaria lá para lutar por aquelas pessoas. Ele não era um cavaleiro em armadura reluzente, não tinha objetivos nobres que envolvessem fanatismo religioso ou apenas fé na humanidade. Bastava que tentasse lançá-lo no fogo que ele deixaria aquelas pessoas se queimarem. Era bem simples.

O Witcher passou por muita coisa dentro da cidade e nos arredores dela.Tivera a chance de ver como a escuridão ia se aproximando de cada vilarejo, cada casinha afastada, tomando conta de tudo como uma praga, deixando para trás cadáveres, pessoas enlouquecidas, destruição e medo.

Quando não eram monstros, eram bandidos. Quanto não eram bandidos, eram soldados – Nilfgaardianos ou redanianos – queimando vilarejos, matando quem tentava se opor a eles, estuprando e esquartejando mulheres por diversão. Algumas vezes era a combinação de mais de uma dessas coisas por vez, como os traficantes de escravos que estavam aliados a soldados Nilfgaardianos, ou um bando de bandidos comandados por uma mulher de capa e capuz vermelhos que no final revelou-se um Lobisomem.

Geralt já tinha a impressão que se o Rei da Caçada Selvagem aparecesse pra ele e convidasse para tomar chá e falar sobre Ciri ele nem acharia que estava enlouquecendo. O mundo parecia estar andando naquela direção, a completa falta de sentido. Nada mais impressionaria.

Mas nada do tipo aconteceu. No máximo caíra em algumas situações ridículas, como ao passar pela floresta, quando buscava por um templo élfico que supostamente ficava nas proximidades, e se deparou com bandidos que decidiram atacá-lo. Os tolos duraram pouco tempo e ele teria simplesmente dado às costas aos corpos dilacerados e ido embora se uma voz pedindo ajuda não tivesse chamado sua atenção.

Havia uma gaiola enferrujada em um canto do acampamento improvisado dos bandidos e ali estava um elfo. Possuía o mesmo tipo de tatuagem e trajava as mesmas cores que o grupo de elfos que ajudara anteriormente, do outro lado do pontar. Talvez fosse outra unidade sendo comandada pela mesma elfa, talvez fosse um grupo completamente diferente. Ele nunca tinha se interessado em aprender o que significavam as cores das roupas dos elfos ou as tatuagens, apenas lembrava vagamente que os de Iorveth vestiam verde e tinham tatuagens de vinhas.

O Witcher procurou entre os corpos dos bandidos pela chave que abriria a gaiola e destrancou-a, deixando o elfo sair. Não tinha nenhum motivo para simplesmente deixá-lo ali para morrer.

— Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda. Poucas pessoas ajudariam elfos nos dias de hoje. Não tenho nada a lhe oferecer como agradecimento, mas se vier comigo até o acampamento...

Geralt considerou por um momento. Talvez o grupo ao qual aquele elfo pertencia tivessem qualquer informação sobre o templo que estava procurando, existia até a possibilidade que estivessem acampando nas proximidades do templo. Valia a pena acompanhá-lo para descobrir um pouco mais ou, caso não conseguisse informações, talvez ganhar alguma recompensa pela boa ação. Um pouco de ouro extra nunca fazia mal.

Assim sendo o Witcher pegou as rédeas da égua e acompanhou o elfo a pé, caminhando em silêncio pela floresta, evitando a trilha principal. O acampamento ficava no meio da floresta e certamente não seria fácil de achar se não soubesse exatamente onde procurar. Melhor que aquilo só o acampamento de Roche e seus guerrilheiros sobreviventes do exercito Temeriano.

Meia dúzia de elfos estavam encolhidos ao redor de uma pequena fogueira, dividindo o que parecia ser uma marmota. Estavam magros, com aspecto pouco saudável, e não parecia que o futuro traria boas coisas para eles. Se Geralt fosse o tipo de pessoa que sentia pena dos outros, aquele seria um bom momento para sentir. Ninguém precisava destruir aqueles elfos, o tempo, a fome e as doenças já estavam cuidando disso.

O elfo resgatado dirigiu-se ao que parecia ser o comandante de todos eles, contando brevemente como fora resgatado pelo Witcher, o que resultou em um convite para que Geralt se juntasse à eles na fogueira, enquanto o pouco de bebida que tinham era servida para comemorarem.

— Estamos gratos por sua ajuda. Eles o capturaram para que não pudéssemos mais ameaçá-los, mas estávamos preparando tudo para libertá-lo. Os bandidos gostavam de deixá-lo bêbado e fazê-lo cantar... Os idiotas nem imaginavam que ele estava nos contando os horários deles. Nos poupou trabalho ao libertá-lo.  
— O que, exatamente, fazem aqui, no meio do nada?

Aquela floresta era perigosa até para o padrão dos elfos. Bastava andar um pouco para encontrar Lobos ou sentir-se observado por corvos. Geralt até tinha encontrado um Leshen quando se afastara da estrada principal tentando evitar o número alarmante de lobos nas proximidades. Não era um Leshen particularmente velho ou forte, mas dera trabalho e certamente tinha feito muitas vítimas. Talvez até voltasse a aparecer na área se tivesse marcado alguém, o Witcher não tinha como ter certeza e nem tinha intenção de tentar descobrir, uma vez que não se metia com criaturas desse tipo se não estivesse sendo pago pra isso.

— E pra onde iríamos? Vergen está sob comando de Nilfgaard, é impossível se aproximar de Novigrad por causa dos soldados redanianos, cruzar o pontar então... Nem pensar, soldados para todos os lados. Não temos pra onde ir, não temos mais onde nos esconder. A morte nos levará em breve.

O comandante tossiu algumas vezes, o que apenas serviu para confirmar a triste realidade que ele colocara em palavras. Aquele grupo não sobreviveria por muito tempo naquelas condições e não parecia haver um jeito fácil de escapar daquela área. Eles podiam simplesmente sentar naquele acampamento e esperar pela morte...

...Ou podiam fazer uma tentativa desesperada de sobreviver.

Os olhos amarelados do Witcher passaram dos rostos cansados e entristecidos dos elfos para o alforje pesado que a égua estava carregando. Armas recolhidas dos bandidos mortos ou encontradas em baús pela floresta, tecidos que pegara de depósitos de contrabandistas, dentre muitas outras coisas que guardara para vender quando voltasse a entrar em Novigrad ou precisasse desesperadamente de algumas moedas.

— Talvez as chances de sobrevivência de vocês aumentem se conseguirem se reunir a seus irmãos. Encontrei uma unidade em Velen... E acho que sei como poderiam cruzar o Pontar, mas vamos precisar de cavalos e gaiolas.

Só depois de pronunciar aquelas palavras Geralt percebeu que mais uma vez o destino o empurrara para um caminho que ele não tinha previsto, algo fora de seus planos. O templo élfico poderia esperar, aquele assunto era mais urgente, e ele certamente era a única esperança daquelas criaturas que já estavam começando a parecer mais mortas do que vivas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Não tem nada de relação com essa fic, mas achei que seria bom usar o espaço para fazer propaganda descarada... O pessoal do Tumblr se juntou e resolveu começar a criar um KinkMeme de Witcher. A quem interessar, a pessoa que iniciou o projeto está com um tumblr pra anunciar as novidades e dar informações aqui:  
> http://witcherkinkmeme.tumblr.com/


	3. Passagem

Os elfos tinham um número muito pequeno de cavalos – dois, pra ser mais preciso -, e isso obviamente não era o suficiente para o que Geralt tinha em mente. Assim sendo, uniu Plotka aos dois cavalos, pegou mais dois que tinham pertencido aos bandidos que matara, e por último uma égua cinzenta que um dos elfos trouxera e que o Witcher desconfiava que fosse roubada de algum vilarejo nas proximidades.

As duas carroças foram encontradas nas estradas e modificadas. Áreas perigosas como aquela sempre terminavam na morte de viajantes, então encontrar esse tipo de coisa se tornava fácil. Os elfos foram colocados nas carroças, as janelas devidamente gradeadas para que parecessem prisões móveis, os poucos suprimentos que conseguiram reunir devidamente escondidos no interior das carroças. Algumas sacas contendo as coisas que Geralt recolhera antes, como seda e joias, ficaram na parte da frente, caso algum soldado aparecesse e quisesse inspecionar.

Um outro grupo de elfos tinha se juntado a eles, em maioria pareciam moradores de Novigrad que estavam desesperados por uma chance de escapar daquele inferno antes que fosse tarde demais. Geralt reconheceu prontamente uma elfa que tinha tentado ajudar nas ruas de Novigrad quando chegara. Agora ele tinha certeza que ela não estava indo buscar água naquele dia quando fora abordada pelos humanos com sede de sangue.

— Trouxe o balde dessa vez?

Geralt não pôde conter um sorriso sarcástico. Um daqueles sorrisos que mais pareciam uma ferida aberta e deixavam sua aparência desagradável aos olhos da maioria das pessoas, mas que só rendeu um olhar irritado da elfa, cuja face se tornava vermelha em um misto de vergonha e irritação mal contida. Não era difícil imaginar que ela tentaria matá-lo com as próprias mãos se não estivesse precisando da ajuda dele naquele momento.

O Witcher usou esses momentos para dar uma boa olhada nela. Claro que era bonita, embora de um jeito diferente da maioria das elfas. Ela não tinha aquela delicadeza, o charme de uma flor, mas sim a força do fogo. Algo que ainda podia ser muito atraente e, se o Witcher fosse sincero consigo mesmo, teria de admitir que alguma coisa nela o fazia se lembrar de Iorveth. Foi daí que veio uma ideia.

Aproximando-se mais dela o Lobo Branco tirou do cinturão a adaga que usava para cortar a cabeça de monstros e usar como troféu, oferecendo a lamina a ela, enquanto o olhar passava pelo decote discreto dela e a calça. Próprio demais, era óbvio que ela tinha recém saído da cidade, em perfeitas condições.

— Corte a roupa. Aumente o decote até a indecência, depois faça o mesmo com a calça.   
— E porque diabos eu faria isso?

Com um olhar irritado a morena apenas cruzou os braços, dando um passo para trás e deixando bem claro que não tinha a menor intenção de obedecer a aquela ordem que parecia não ter sentido nenhum. Uma criaturinha realmente indomável, o que fez o Witcher sorrir de forma quase nostálgica, sem parecer minimamente incomodado com a teimosia dela. Ele não teria esperado nada muito diferente daquela ali.

— Porque vamos passar pelo Pontar como escravos e prostitutas... Não é, mestre Geralt?

Foi uma figura encapuzada quem fez a pergunta. As roupas longas e escuras que Geralt vira em tantos sujeitos suspeitos em Novigrad, com a diferença que essa pessoa tinha uma voz encantadora, um tom feminino que sabia seduzir e que mesmo em dias amargos conservava algo de doçura. Duas mãozinhas delicadas afastaram o capuz para revelar o rosto emoldurado por longas madeixas loiras que Geralt reconheceu prontamente como pertencendo a uma das prostitutas que contratara no bordel de Novigrad. Aquilo era inesperado.

O Witcher assentiu para confirmar o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, uma vez que a atenção dos elfos ao redor parecia ter se voltado completamente a aquela conversa, já que Geralt ainda não tinha explicado exatamente qual era o plano. Na verdade ele julgava que uma parte dele tivesse ficado bem óbvia quando ordenou que preparassem as carroças com grades reutilizadas de gaiolas do acampamento de bandidos.

— Os Nilfgaardianos estão vendendo escravos às margens do pontar. Tenho a correspondência de alguns deles e um passe de mercador que me dá o direito de cruzar qualquer lugar protegido pelos soldados da Redania sem ser questionado. Posso usar os tecidos e as pedrarias como um disfarce, mas se algum soldado desobedecer às ordens de não perguntar e insistir em qualquer tipo de revista... Vai descobrir que sou um mercador de escravos. Mortos em fogueiras ou trabalhando acorrentados, que diferença fará para os redanianos?

Talvez não fosse exatamente o melhor plano do mundo – muita coisa podia dar errado naquela ideia, nenhum deles tinha a ilusão de pensar o contrário -, mas naqueles tempos em que já estavam desesperados aquele plano era certamente melhor do que ficar ali no meio da floresta esperando a chegada da morte. Por isso não existiu nenhum protesto.

A elfa loira tirou de vez a longa capa negra e jogou-a para o Witcher, pegando da mão dele a faca e passando a cortar o próprio vestido para deixá-lo digno de uma prostituta que seria jogada para cima e para baixo por seu “dono”. Em seguida ela ofereceu a faca para a morena, que ainda parecia bastante contrariada com a ideia. O velho orgulho dos elfos sempre interferindo nas chances de se libertarem.

Geralt apenas suspirou e vestiu a capa da elfa por cima da armadura escura. Isso deixava sua aparência suspeita, o que era perfeito para o tipo de papel que pretendia desempenhar. Só esperava não falhar com eles quando a hora chegasse, nunca tinha sido um ator muito bom. Dijkstra tinha deixado isso bem claro ao ver facilmente através de suas mentiras.

Quando a morena finalmente concordou em rasgar as roupas e a faca foi devidamente devolvida ao Witcher os últimos preparativos foram feitos. Era chegada a hora de partir, quanto mais rápido conseguissem passar por Novigrad, melhor. Se tivessem sorte em poucos dias teriam cruzado o Pontar, daí em diante seria mais fácil achar algum lugar seguro... Porque passar por pântanos repletos de monstros parecia uma alternativa melhor do que passar por soldados bem armados.

Fizeram uma pequena pausa na beira da estrada. Estavam a apenas algumas horas da margem do Pontar e aquela seria, por um tempo, a última oportunidade para que os elfos comessem alguma coisa e se preparassem. Podia dar certo, podia terminar na morte de todos eles. Estavam depositando toda confiança nos ombros de Geralt naquele momento.

O Witcher sentou-se em um muro baixo que havia por ali, provavelmente feito pra ajudar a delimitar a estrada, e comeu em silêncio, pensativo. Mal escutava o que falavam ao redor, pelo menos até que um nome o trouxesse de volta a realidade, como um balde de água gelada. Iorveth.

— Ouvi dizer que ele se escondeu em Novigrad. Talvez ainda esteja por lá. Nunca se sabe, não é?  
— Não seja ingênuo. Iorveth, em Novigrad? Ele não duraria um segundo. Ele pode ser um terrorista, mas não é um idiota, Novigrad seria como assinar a própria sentença de morte. Se ele estiver vivo, deve estar o mais longe possível daqui.   
— Ou talvez já esteja morto. — Interrompeu-os um terceiro elfo, com ar desanimado, entre breves crises de tosse. — É feito de carne e ossos como nós, não é um desses heróis de lenda. Como nós ele deve passar por fome e frio... Talvez o corpo dele esteja apodrecendo em algum lugar enquanto falamos. De que adianta discutirmos o destino dele? Deveríamos nos preocupar com o nosso agora.

O assunto mudou para o que poderiam fazer quando chegassem do outro lado, que caminho seguir dali em diante. Esperança era a única coisa que aqueles elfos tinham no momento, a fé de que o plano de Geralt de Rivia daria certo, e o Witcher não ousava dizer nada que pudesse acabar com isso. Ele agradecia a própria falta de expressão por permitir que ocultasse dos outros sua própria preocupação.

Talvez tudo aquilo fosse um erro. Estava, pela segunda vez em menos de um ano, se metendo em assuntos que não eram de sua conta. Talvez lutar em nome de Saskia o tivesse afetado mais do que imaginara originalmente, ou talvez só estivesse cansado de linchamentos e massacres sem sentido. Já tinha morrido uma vez para tentar proteger não humanos, era realmente necessário que se arriscasse a cometer o mesmo erro pela segunda vez?

Era, de fato, um erro colocar em risco o próprio pescoço em nome de outros?

Aquele não era o tipo de debate interno que o Witcher gostava de ter. A vida estava mais fácil quando estava percorrendo o mundo atrás de qualquer pista sobre o paradeiro de Ciri. Talvez não devesse ter se desviado daquele caminho.

Mas ele poderia viver com a própria consciência se aqueles elfos morressem de forma miserável, quando ele poderia ter tentado ajudar?

Todos esses pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a elfa loira sentou-se ao lado dele e envolveu-o pelos ombros como se tentasse oferecer algum tipo de consolo. Geralt se permitiu fechar os olhos e mergulhar no perfume do corpo dela, relembrar os bons momentos na cama de um quarto de bordel. Aquilo era o que ele considerava um bom pensamento. Repetir a experiência parecia uma possibilidade se tudo aquilo desse certo, dessa vez sem que ele tivesse de tirar uma moeda sequer do bolso.

—Obrigada, mestre Geralt. Por tudo o que está fazendo por nós.

Ela era a primeira a realmente agradecê-lo por aquilo e isso fez o Witcher sorrir de forma discreta por um momento. Continuava não sendo um sorriso bonito, mas ela não pareceu se importar com isso. De alguma forma ela via muito além de mutações e cicatrizes, porque parecia ainda ver alguma beleza naquele rosto cansado e preocupado.

O Witcher não disse nada, mas o humor parecia um pouco mais leve, como se uma nuvem escura tivesse sido afastada, mesmo que só por um período curto de tempo. Geralmente ele não se importava com a gratidão das pessoas, mas naquela ocasião, quando tudo parecia depender dele, era bom saber que alguém sentia gratidão.

— O que dizem sobre os Witchers não é verdade... Ou, ao menos, as descrições estão erradas para o senhor. Não é um monstro sem coração como os humanos afirmam, pelo contrário. Seu coração é de ouro, mestre. Ninguém mais faria por nós o que você está fazendo. Mesmo se der errado, se morrermos ao tentar cruzar o Pontar, estaremos satisfeitos, porque tentamos. Porque não vamos morrer de forma patética, encolhidos e amedrontados.  
— Farei tudo o que puder para que ninguém mais morra. Toda essa guerra ridícula já levou vidas o suficiente.

Se havia algo que irritava profundamente o Witcher era ver inocentes morrendo por causa de baboseiras políticas. A sede de poder de reis tinha lavado com sangue aquela terra, já tinha sido mais que suficiente. Os elfos tinham tanto direito a viver quanto qualquer outra pessoa.

A loira sorriu abertamente para ele e, sem pensar duas vezes, beijou-lhe o rosto rapidamente, para depois se levantar e voltar à carroça. Era hora de partir, já haviam desperdiçado tempo o suficiente. O destino daqueles elfos estava a poucas horas de distância e Geralt estava mais que ansioso para ver como aquilo iria terminar.

Geralt desceu da frente da carroça quando pararam em frente aos poucos soldados redanianos que estavam no caminho. Automaticamente Geralt contou quantos havia ali; dois por perto, o oficial que lhe falava, mais dois alguns metros à frente. Não ouvia mais ninguém por perto. Se qualquer coisa desse errado não seria realmente difícil eliminar aqueles soldados, o problema poderia vir mais à frente.

— Não vai passar por aqui. Dê a volta e pegue a estrada principal.  
— Perderia muitas horas de viagem e tenho pressa.

O Witcher praticamente rosnou essas palavras, aparentando uma impaciência que pouco tinha de fingimento, uma vez que realmente queria acabar logo com tudo aquilo. O guarda não pareceu nada intimidado com isso, talvez não fosse o primeiro caso do tipo que ele tinha que lidar.

Geralt enfiou a mão na algibeira e dali tirou os documentos que comprara – com uma pequena ajuda de **Axii** , claro – e que indicavam que era um mercador com passe livre por qualquer posto de guarda redaniano. O soldado esticou as mãos para pegar o documento, virando-o uma ou outra vez, fingindo procurar qualquer coisa que indicasse que o documento era forjado. Geralt tinha a leve impressão que aquele soldado talvez nem conseguisse entender o que estava escrito ali.

— Um mercador, certo? E qual é a sua mercadoria?

A um gesto do soldado os outros dois que estavam por perto se aproximaram das carroças, ficando nas pontas dos pés e tentando olhar para dentro através das janelas gradeadas. A visão de elfos amontoados como se fossem animais certamente não era animadora, mesmo assim um dos soldados sorriu com o que via, de forma cruel e desagradável.

— Tecidos, pedrarias... E algo um pouco mais interessante.   
— Um bando de elfos imundos? Quem compra uma porcaria dessas? Todo mundo sabe que eles não servem pra porcaria nenhuma!  
— A venda de humanos foi proibida no Norte... Mas elfos não são humanos. Podem suprimir as necessidades dos meus clientes.

O soldado que continuava com os documentos falsos de Geralt na mão ainda não parecia muito convencido com aquilo, por isso o Witcher aproximou-se de uma das carroças, abriu o cadeado, puxou lá de dentro a elfa morena e voltou a fechar, fingindo trancar o cadeado, para depois empurrá-la até que caísse ajoelhada no chão em frente aos soldados.

As roupas completamente rasgadas pareciam ter obtido o efeito desejado, já que os soldados olharam imediatamente para os seios quase completamente expostos dela, que ela tentou ocultar ao se encolher. Como tinha as mãos supostamente amarradas às costas não havia muito que pudesse fazer para se ocultar naquele momento, o que não a impediu de lançar um olhar mal humorado para os soldados.

— E quanto você está querendo por uma dessas? Se seu preço for razoável ficamos com ela. Podemos dividi-la, revezar... Ver quanta porra uma elfa vadia aguenta antes de morrer.

O soldado que falou esticou a mão para segurar o rosto da morena, que ameaçou o mordê-lo e na primeira oportunidade cuspiu nele, o que rendeu um golpe forte no rosto, jogando-a no chão.

— Ora, sua...!  
— Não bata nela. Vai estragar a mercadoria, e essa daí já tem dono, assim como a loira. Recebi o pagamento adiantado pelas duas.

Geralt se esforçou para parecer realmente irritado e olhou para a elfa, silenciosamente questionando se ela estava bem, o que a morena respondeu com um movimento muito discreto da cabeça, enquanto as mãos apertavam a corda frouxa que lhe amarrava os pulsos, contendo-se para não revidar.

— Tem mais alguma fêmea? E você não nos disse o preço.  
— São 100 coroas por cabeça. 70 se for um macho.  
— 100 coroas? Quem paga tudo isso? Com todo esse dinheiro eu estaria me aposentando. Compraria uma mansão e passaria o resto dos meus dias lá!

Os soldados pareciam um pouco decepcionados. Era óbvio que não conseguiriam juntar aquele dinheiro nem se pegassem todas as moedas que possuíam. Qualquer ideia sobre tentar ficar com uma elfa foi prontamente esquecida.

— Ah, que seja. Pega essa elfa imunda e joga de volta lá dentro. Mas não pense que vai simplesmente passar por nós. O seu negócio é ilegal, se Radovid ficasse sabendo que deixamos alguém como você passar...  
— Meu caro, sejamos razoáveis. Vocês são soldados honestos e fazem muito bem seu trabalho, eu não quero lhes causar qualquer problema.

Dizendo isso Geralt se aproximou da carroça, tirou dali um engradado contendo meia dúzia de garrafas do famoso licor de Mahakam, e abriu a tampa para revelar o conteúdo, fazendo os olhos dos soldados brilharem. Para completar ele ainda deixou nas mãos do soldado no comando uma pequena sacola com meia dúzia de coroas. Não era muito, mas certamente representava muita coisa para aqueles soldados de bolsos vazios.

O soldado no comando sorriu, tentando parecer o mais agradável possível e falhando na tarefa, enquanto devolvia os documentos para Geralt.

— Problemas, o senhor? Claro que não. Nós nunca o vimos por aqui, não é?

Os soldados assentiram, enquanto se afastavam, dando espaço para que as carroças passassem. Geralt colocou a morena de volta na falsa prisão e seguiu caminho, cruzando a ponte e esperando que se afastassem o suficiente dela para falar em voz alta.

— Podemos parar as carroças aqui. Será mais rápido se seguirmos apenas com os cavalos pelo pântano... Mas não posso garantir que encontraremos aquele outro grupo de elfos.  
— Se tivermos sorte talvez eles é que nos encontrem.

Quem falou foi a morena, já pulando para fora da carroça e ajudando alguns dos elfos mais fracos a descer. Não havia cavalos para todos, então teriam de colocar duas pessoas em cada montaria, os demais andariam a pé. Obviamente os mais fracos é que ficariam com os cavalos.

—É uma possibilidade. Vamos nos apressar, preparem tudo, depois vamos jogar a carroça para o meio da floresta, antes que alguém passe por aqui e nos veja.

A parte mais difícil do plano já tinha sido concluída. Agora só era necessário achar um lugar relativamente seguro em Velen, onde aqueles elfos pudessem recuperar um pouco suas forças e planejar o que fariam a seguir. O trabalho de Geralt terminaria quando os deixasse em relativa segurança ali em Velen, preferencialmente com o outro grupo de elfos que encontrara antes.


End file.
